Aeorn Mors/Legends
Biography Early Life Aeorn Mors was born on Concord Dawn in 11 BBY. Both of his parents were Mandalorians, and his father was a ranking member of the supercommandos. Raised in the Mandalorian lifestyle, Aeorn was introduced early on to the harshness of the galaxy and what it would take to survive with the way the galaxy worked. His parents began training him in hand to hand combat at an early age and soon after that, he started to pick up blasters and slugthrowers. Weapons, as he would soon find out, would become of a second nature to him. He continued his training and got better and better. His skills enabled him to become one of the better Mandalorians. He journeyed off world with his father who was a bounty hunter in addition to being a member of the supercommandos. With his father, Aeorn did a variety of different bounties, each time getting more experience. His father also did some mercenary work, and so Aeorn was able to apply the Mandalorian school of thought on war on a number of occassions. Aeorn's experience continued to grow as did his skills. He passed every trial that was placed before him and after some time, he earned the right to become a supercommando like his father. He joined the ranks of the supercommandos, after the completion of his training. At that point in time, he was an incredibly strong Mandalorian warrior. However, the level of ability that was required in order to be in the supercommandos was higher than that of the average Mandalorian. They had to be the best of the best. His training continued, and he drilled constantly to perfect his craft. He would spend another year in training before he was able to become a full supercommando. He knew that he wanted to be one of the best Mandalorians ever, and go on to be considered as that amongst one such as Boba Fett. There was ambition, but also humility. He knew that he would never be able to top the great bounty hunter, but he would do his best. Before he could go into bounty hunting though, a need was made for his prowess on the battlefield. New Mandalorian Crusade Aeorn was part of the Mandalorian Protectors and was recruited by Cadden Blackthorne to fight in the New Mandalorian Crusade. The Crusade was going to reunite the Mandalorian worlds and more importantly, reunite the people themselves. It was not a war for territorial gain, but one to ressurect the Mandalorian people and their culture from obscurity. Aeorn was honored to be part of the fight. He was present in each battle, with the exception of when he was too heavily injured to be allowed to fight. He acquitted himself well, and was able to put his years of training and preparing to use, in addition to the practical knowledge that he had gained at his father's side. These battles were his proving grounds, not only to the rest of the Mandalorians but more importantly to himself, that he was worth something and could give back to the society that had raised him. For Aeorn, he needed to know this, as it, in a sense, justified his very existence. He didn't want to be someone who just lived off of other people without being able to give back to them. During the battles to reunite the Mandalorian people, he suffered a personal loss in that his father was killed. He was now one of the last of his family and took it upon himself to carry on the family name and tradition of service, loyalty, and honor. By the time the New Mandalorian Crusade was completed, he had finally come into his own as a supercommando and set to work creating another set of Mandalorian armor, as his first had been destroyed in vicious battle. By the time he had completed his new set of armor, the Mandalorians had a new task before them, the Xen'Chi. The Xen'Chi War The Mandalorian's participation in the Xen'Chi War began with two battles that took place simultaneously. The first was the Second Battle of Mechis III and the second was the Battle of Taylon involving the Cylon Imperium. Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne decided to split his forces for the two battles. Aeorn was split into the first group and was given the Second Battle of Mechis III. He, along with Nedth Dinsan, were the commanders of the Mandalorian forces on the ground. Since it was their first real fight against the Xen'Chi, the Mandalorians were cautious in their fighting, wanting to learn the methods to the Xen'Chi's style of warmaking. Aeorn helped bring the Mandalorian's forces to bear and the battle was a Mandalorian victory. During the battle, the Mandalorians were aided by forces of Oremin. They were unsure of Oremin's intentions but they soon saw that the newcomers were friend, not foe. When the battle was over, the Mandalorians were contacted by Reng Kasr and given information to relate to Cadden Blackthorne regarding a possible alliance between the Empire and the Mandalorians. That type of war was not Aeorn's forte and he left the politics to Cadden. For him, the next battle was all that there was, and he geared up for the Battle of Woostri. After that battle came more and more. Aeorn was wounded in one of thebattles and was forced to spend some time on one of the Mandalorian's hospital ships. There he met a nurse named Valery who was quite enamored of Garen Starfall. For his part, Aeorn didn't like Starfall at all. There was bad blood between the two. Many years earlier, before either of the two men had been born, some disagreement had started the feud between the two families. It had continued over the years and though he wasn't attracted to Valery, he did what he could to stop her from being so attracted to Starfall. His attempts worked, but only while he was there on the hospital ship. Once he left, Starfall would actually meet Valery and the man would fall in love with the nurse himself. Meanwhile, Aeorn particapted in more battles, and at the Battle of Mandalore, something interesting happened. Nell Morrows The Battle of Mandalore was incredibly fierce. The Xen'Chi had decided to strike back against the Mandalorians as punishment for everything that the warriors had done to the alien race. The Xen'Chi decided to invade the Mandalorian capital system of Mandalore. By the time the fleet got back to the system, the planet was overrun, and in dire straits. They needed help and needed it fast. Aeorn, Garen, and Cadden sprang into action, leading their forces into battle against the Xen'Chi space force while ships headed down to the surface to bring the shock troopers and supercommandos to bear. A smuggling vessel by the name of the Star's End got caught up in the battle. The crew were forced to head down to the planet below. They decided to help the Mandalorians, knowing that if the Mandos didn't win, then they probably wouldn't be able to escape from the Xen"Chi. During the time they were helping the Mandalorians, the crew came across Cadden Blackthorne. They didn't realize that the heavily armed warrior was the leader of the entire Mandalorian people though. After transporting him to his next target, they flew around, using their larger guns to provide heavy fire support. Until Aeorn got in touch with them. He communicated with them and told them that he needed help. They moved to his position and gave him aid. In the process, he met the strong willed captain of the vessel, Nell Morrows. What he had been trying to dissuade Valery from doing when it came to Starfall happened to him when it came to Morrows. He fell in love with the beautiful woman. When the battle was over, the Mandalorian campaign against the Xen'Chi was mainly over as well. There was only the Mandalorian counter attack to the Xen'Chi's attack on Mandalore left. Nell offered her services to the Mandalorians and fought alongside them during the battle, which was the Battle of Bandomeer. When the battle was over, the Mandalorians had triumphed. It was then that Nell made Aeorn an offer to join hre on the Star's End. For Aeorn, this was the chance that he'd been waiting for, to leave the Mandalorian's territory and go out into the galaxy. He would be able to make a name for himself, and hon ehis skills even more. He wanted to become a semi-famous bounty hunter and this was his chance. He didn't realize that one of the reasons that Nell was making the offer to him was that she had fallen in love with him as well. It dind't occur to him at the time, and he accepted her offer. He made his goodbyes, informing Starfall that should the need arise, the leader of the Supercommandos wouldn't be but a moment's away should Mandalore need him. He considered this personal goal of his as part of a primary personal goal to bring more fame to the Mandalorians. Furthermore, it would give him a chance to see unique parts of the galaxy and bring back information on it for the Mandalorians to use should they ever have the need. It was also around this time that Garen Starfall and Aeorn put their past behind them, realizing that there was no point in continuing the feud that their ancestors had started. Gun for Hire From Mandalore, the Star's End began to travel around the galaxy, along the known trade routes. At first, all they did were routine smuggling and transport jobs, for people who had been hit hard by the Xen'Chi war and needed their help. After a while, the lack of action began to get to Aeorn and he had a feeling that perhaps he had made the wrong decision. But the time allowed him to get to know Nell better and to realize that she loved him as much as he loved her. They started a relationship together. After that happened, for some reason work began to pick up, particularly contracts involving more and more fighting for Aeorn. He didn't realize it, but it had taken a little while for his name to develop so that he stood out amongst other Mandalorians or Mandalorian pretenders. once it was known that a reliable warrior could be found by contacting the Star's End and her captain, more work came for him than for Nell. Aeorn had thought that Nell would mind, since he was quickly becoming the main source of income for the group, but she didn't. For her, as he soon found out, as long as the money came in, she was happy. He began to do various jobs. Some were simple bounties, other more complicated. He did guard work and helped escort an important piece of cargo through a heavy battle during its worst point with zero casualties to his group. Several Hutts came to him and put him on something that resembled a retainer. Few tried to force him to work only for them, since by then the fact that he had been the leader of the Supercommandos had reached many peoples' ears and they knew that Aeorn was not someone to be trifled with. His fame and notoriety grew and the jobs began to get more and more dangerous. Aeorn didn't mind at all, since this was what he waas trained to do. He fought as best as he could and kept racking up an impressive mission completion rate. Little did he know, but he had attracted the attention of someone incredibly dangerous, someone who had it out for him and for Nell. The Job The job that they undertook pitted them against a powerful crime lord. They had been hired by another crime lord. The one that they had to go up against had a large supply of both enforcers and weapons. To fight against them would be incredibly, incredibly difficult, the odds of which Aeorn liked, as they were finally a good challenge for him. He had to pit himself up against some very well trained mercenaries who had access to heavy weaponry and equipment. It took a long time to convince Nell that there wasn't too much danger involved in what they were doing. Once he managed to convince her, they began their campaign against the crime lord. Aeorn was planning on double crossing their employer as well, as he had no stomach for crime lords. He was going to make it look like survivors from Aeorn's campaign had struck back against the person who had hired Aeorn. The whole thing was going to be tricky to pull off. The first thing that they needed to do was start to harass the crime lord's shipping lanes. As they did, it made sense that the crime lord would beef up his security, which he did. if they had a large force, it would make things easier, but they were only one ship. Aeorn knew that there was a way around this however. All they had to do was damage the vessels that the crime lord used. Ion cannons ensured that the ships couldn't move and not being able to move meant that schedules weren't completed on time. Missiles and turbolasers took out the ships entirely, hurting the bottom line the most. Last but not least, taking out enemy defense forces meant that the crime lord had to replace them further dampening his profit margin. If he didn't, the odds of the next attack being more disastrous was larger. It took time, but Aeorn and Nell began to whittle away at the crime lord's shipping interests. The crime lord did something in response that Aeorn had thought a possibility, but didn't have a solution for. Instead of beefing up his own security, the crime lord took footage and information regarding the Star's End and put a bounty on the ship. This worried Nell, since she didn't want her ship coming under fire and more importantly, she didn't want or need any bad reputation. Unfortunately for her, the first happened, while thankfully, the second didn't. It appeared as though the crime lord had them beat. No matter where they went, they came under fire from mercenaries and bounty hunters, who had also been given instructions to kill any occupants found inside of the ship at the time of capture. If the Star's End was vaporized, it meant that this was upheld as well, so few of their foes tried to ionize them. Slowly things got harder and harder and Aeorn was forced to take a step back and reevaluate what they were doing and how they were going to achieve their objective. They needed to find a way to get the bounty off of their head. The ways to do that were very few and none of them were options. Aeorn decided that their next move would be to strike at the heart of the crime lord's operation. He went by himself, in a rented transport, while Nell kept the Star's End jumping through hyperspace for as long as possible. Aeorn meanwhile, journeyed to the planet that the crime lord ran his operation from. There, he attacked various members of the organization, killing a few of the crime lord's valued lieutenants as well. He also destroyed a lot of the crime lord's stores of weapons and products. The end result was a crippling blow to the organization. Most importantly for Aeorn, the crime lord's ability to make deliveries was even further destroyed. He began to lose customers and lose money. Mors remained on the planet, to make sure that the rebuilding process took a long time to be completed. Also, he captured one of the crime lord's favorite ships, secreting it away under the control of one of Nell's crewmembers, the same one who had rescued Cadden Blackthorne during the Battle of Mandalore. He had Kya attack their employer in the vessel. Since the crime lord hadn't allowed any information out regarding the loss of the vessel due to the impact on his reputation, their employer thought that the man was attempting retribution for everything that Aeorn and Nell had done. The result was a direct confrontation between the two. Aeorn and Nell were paid for their services and asked to participate in the space battle that would determine who would be the victor between the two criminal organizations. They accepted the offer. The battle wasn't a big one, reported on various news networks. It wasn't that long either, and the Star's End performed admirably. There were a number of times that the ship and the crew came close to death, but they were able to narrowly avoid dying. Nell and her crew came out on top, as the two crimelords slugged it out. By the time that the two were done fighting, both were incredibly weakened, with only a few modified freighters left between the two of them. It was then that they came to the last twist in the story. Kya had been waiting for Aeorn's signal, and now she came from the ground in the ship that they had stole from the crimelord. She began to open fire on their employer. When the other crimelord got in touch with her, she informed him that she had acquired the ship from the people who had stolen it from him and was attempting to return it. The Star's End continued to fight against the other crime lord while Kya went to work against their employer. At the end of the day, they had won the battle, destroying both sides, and killing both crimelords. Satisfied with how things had turned out, Aeorn and Nell left the battle shortly after Kya killed their employer, since it allowed them to save their reputation amongst other bounty hunters and mercenaries. Now they moved on to other endeavors. The Journey was Only Beginning After the large job that they had just completed, it was decided that they needed a period of rest and relaxation. Aeorn saw no problem with this, mainly because it meant that he was going to be able to spend more time with Nell that didn't involve shooting or flying or other jobs that had to do with fighting. The group journeyed to Elshandru Picu where they spent a bit of time at the resort. While they were there, Aeorn came to the conclusion that he really was in love with Nell and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He began setting aside money for a ring and kept it hidden from her, knowing that she would be able to find it unless he hid it well. He also began to talk to her more about Mandalore an the way of life of the people there. He wanted to be sure that she knew everything about him, and if she said yes to marriage, when he finally proposed, that she would know exactly what it meant if she married one of the greatest supercommandos. Their vacation eventually came to a close, and the group left, searching for new jobs. They quickly came across a hoard of them, as while they had been away on Elshandru picu, their name and their stories had been circulated around many people and places. Aeorn was thrilled at this news and began to accept a lot of various missions, some of which he did independently of the Star's End, simply because of the nature of the bounties. Their next job brought them into territory that they had never been in before. The Vaungiur Mercenaries got in touch with Aeorn, requesting his presence on board their ship, the Dawn, in order to talk about a job. This happened only after Aeorn had been on a job and had come into conflict with someone who was working for them, at the time, Lorcin Kileon. Deciding that it was worth it to at least hear them out, Aeorn convinced Nell that they should meet with the Muir. Nell, for her part, was not that thrilled by what was happened, especially since it had to do with a group of people who had interfered in their affairs in the past, and would probably try to tie him down with training their forces. As it turned out, it was for something far different. the leader and co-leader of the mercenary group wanted to put another test in front of Aeorn because the person who was interested in hiring him was not the Vaungiur Mercenaries, but rather the duke of the House of Muir and the leader of the Muir. As he went on these tests, Aeorn developed a level of respect for the Jedi that was with the mercenary group, Isaac Bel'kaar. Eventually Bel'kaar came to him to ask him for combat training in the Mandalorian way. At first, Aeorn had thought to refuse, but Isaac asked without prejudice or attitude. He simply wanted to be a better fighter. The Mandalorian agreed and with Lorcin Kileon, the two started to train Isaac in ways of combat that had not been covered by Isaac's master, the recently deceased Erik Muir. For the next few months, Aeorn continued to work for the Vaungiur Mercenaries and was paid and in addition to that, trained Isaac. Eventually it came time to find out just what he was being propositioned with and Cassie Muir told him what it was. The Muir had some time ago taken control of Kamino. They had access to the cloning technology that was there and had expanded their production capabilities to include a planet within the Ogriand sector, Calidna. With Bahkran technology, they had drastically reduced the amount of time that it to properly form a clone. They wanted Aeorn to be the template for this new clone army. He would be well paid and compensated for his work. Aeorn talked things over with Nell who was, as he’d expected, not too happy with the idea. However, he was able to convince her that it was a good decision to accept this job. With the numbers that Cassie was throwing around, they would be set for life, multiple lives even. They would never have to worry about money ever again. Aeorn accepted the mission and journeyed to Muir territory to begin the job. Back in the Galaxy Information Coming Soon Skills and Abilities Marksmanship As a Mandalorian, Aeorn has worked with blasters so much that many of them have become second nature to him. Almost since he was born, he has been training with guns and working on his marksmanship, as his father and his elders taught him. An incredibly marksman, Aeorn has training in every type of blaster, though not every model due to the sheer number of blasters available on the market. He is able to quickly familiarize himself with a weapon that he doesn't know should he come across it and have need of it's use. Having participated in a number of Black Ops and bounties in addition to war against different factions and the Xen'Chi, Aeorn is an experienced shooter. Martial Arts Like all Mandalorians, Aeorn is as deadly without a blaster as he is with one. Since the age of three, when his father began to raise him, Aeorn has extensively trained in a wide variety of fighting styles, including but not limited to Teras Kasi, Echani, Stava, K'tara, Capoiera, and more. He is well versed in all and a master of more than a few. He has honed his skills fighting other Mandalorians in sparring matches, as well as others around the galaxy in the form of fighting competitions and friendly matches. Non-Weapon Combat Training A well rounded soldier has intimate knowledge of not only blasters, slugthrowers, and the weapon that the body can be, but also other types of weapons that may not classify straight out as weapons, such as demolitions. In order to become a supercommando, one has to have knowledge of these to, and as the leader of the Supercommandos, Aeorn had to be the best of the best in all things, including this. He has training in explosives, chemical and biological warfare, and has been taught how to kill with various things that would not be considered a weapon at first glance. Weaponry Mandalorian Armor Aeorn, like all Mandalorians, built his own suit of armor. The Midnight Blue and Auburn color scheme references his family's symbol and it is what personalizes the armor for him. While much of it is stock, there are variations and modifications that he put in when he designed the armor and over time that set it apart from any normal Mandalorian armor design. His helmet is much like normal Mandalorian helms. He has added a special transponder that allows him to remotely control the Star's End as well as the ship's weapons. He uses this when out in the field with Nell Morrows and her crew, when there is no one manning the controls of the ship and the group needs heavy firepower. This isn't as effective as if the ship was crewed normally or even if it was skeleton crewed. Its designed to be used in serious situations when any aid will help in achieving mission success. Aeorn's power armor liner is the same as most Mandalorians, as is his actual armor. The helmet and the armor pieces are crafted from Beskar. It took him an incredibly long time to craft the armor and so he gives it constant maintenance. Like most Mandalorians, Aeorn utilizes a rocket jet pack. Like the famous Fetts, he has a rocket installed that can be fired at a target. He used the jet pack to the extreme during the Battle of Mandalore when he flew up above a treeline, landed on the Star's End to help defend it from Xen'Chi forces that were attempting to take the ship apart through laser and fusion cutters. On the suit itself, there are a variety of weapons. Aeorn installed a wrist blaster on the right wrist guard. The left has a multi purpose tool that includes a buzzsaw. Any of the tools can be used as weapons. He reinforced the bulky left arm so that it could be more effective at blocking melee blows. It has a communications panel designed to mask that his real communications suite is located in his helmet. Also, built into the left wrist set up is a rocket launcher He has a vibroblade in a sheath on his chest on the right side, and is currently seeing about installing a compartment on his back on the right hand side to contain a hold out blaster pistol. Weaponry Normal Weaponry Equally at home using his fists as he is using blasters or slugthrowers, Aeorn maintains an extensive collection of weapons. Some of them are unique and special, and he has collected them over the course of various jobs throughout his life. Others are more common weapons, particularly models that he has used on numerous occassions and is incredibly familiar with. The list of weapons that he maintains includes but is not limited to: *BlasTech A280 Blaster Rifle *Blastech Bryar Rifle (Modified) (Main Pistol) *Golan Arms FC-1 Flechette Launcher *HattMark Fireblade *HattMark LR-2 Sniper Rifle *Mandalorian Assault Rifle (Main Rifle) *Merr-Sonn IR-5 "Intimidator" Vera Of all of his guns, Vera is the one weapon that Aeorn loves and is attached to the most. Nell has repeatedly claimed that he loves the weapon more than he loves her and the claim might be true. The weapon has seen him through thick and thin and he utilizes it only in dire circumstances. For the most part, the weapon stays in a protected locked container on the Star's End, and the insides of the container aremore luxurious than some hotel suites, just so that Vera has the best palce to sleep, according to Aeorn. Threads Information Coming Soon Category:MandaloriansCategory:Mandalorian ProtectorsCategory:MirrodinCategory: Ok'rimos